Family Trees/Adoptions
Adoptions Leumas Soroval *'Aer Soroval' The adopted daughter of Leumas Soroval, she is actually the genetic progeny of Voltaire. An unexpected explosion of power leads to an alternate personality awakening. The power she possesses in this form results in the moniker, "Siege of Blades." *'Reiko Soroval' Reiko is the son of Leumas Soroval and Aer's younger brother. After disappearing from their home, he eventually becomes the leader of the Shrouders known as Jeriko the Superior. Reiko was given to Leumas by Azurel who used his hypnotic powers to convince the three that they were a true family. Silvanus Dierneul *'Regis Alustrov' The former emissary Rex was the only member of the Five to vanish. He would eventually reappear as the Acolyte-turned-Shrouder Kazel. *'Silas Kepler' The half-brother of Regis Alustrov born before the Pilgrimage, Silas was formerly an emissary from Riene known as Nix sent to police the Phantom Deep crater and prevent people tampering with the demon. He would adopt young Sen from the Roman Orphanarium to be a protective sibling to his young daughter Rose. He is currently known as Sylk the Slaver, a Shrouder. Silas Crosse *'Enus Kepler' One of many orphans of the Pilgrimage, Enus would be adopted by Silas Crosse to act as a protective sibling to his young daughter, Rose, who had been adopted prior. He would later become the Shrouder Nexus, going on to lead the Acolytes to war against the Knights. *'Rose Kepler' The daughter of Silas Crosse, she thinks of Kepler as her biological brother but does not realize she too was adopted by Silas. She disappears around the same time that her sibling becomes Nexus. Marion Roman *'Mathias' Found by Marion in the wreckage of a Pilgrimage ship in Lunaria. He is actually the former Rienan ruler once known as Orphane, transformed into an infant by Huxley and cryogenically preserved. Due to his earlier release, he would be nearly thirty years old before encountering Casik and Harriet, fellow former kings, when he would be known to the world as Archbishop Amistha. *'Coronet' A very strange young girl, she is actually an artificial life-form and would later join machine-lord Cyberus' army as Xectoron. Guardianships Rose Kepler *'Harriet Baronsik' An orphan girl Rose discovered in a crashed ship in Lunaria. *'Casik Baronsik' An orphan boy Rose discovered in a crashed ship in Lunaria. Rachael Lasan *'Gram Feyrbrand' A child Rachael cares for after a mission to aid a town which had fallen to attack. *'Casik and Harriet' The Baronsik twins are placed in Saffire's care after being abducted by the Knights for their nefarious purposes. Queen Miriel *'Wanda Ruzicka' A close friend of Lauren adopted by the Queen after her family was slaughtered by monsters, Wanda was deeply impacted when the sisters both disappeared. She ran away to search for them and would turn up later as the false Shrouder Xelecrawn. Wanda is actually the daughter of Reiko Ruzika, also called Reiko Soroval. Thanatos *'"The Lil Killer"' As the honorary son of the famous bounty hunter, Reiko took many lives before his conscience awoke. Zigurat's Brood Zigurat the Patriarch An unknown father-figure with six followers. *'Zineth the Silent' A quadriplegic wired to a mass of machines, Zineth is the mind and coordinator of the group. He is actually a clone of Aeon Digeros. *'Raiment the Dark Knight' The product of necromancy, Raiment is a rowdy warrior. *'Kayn the Soul Harvester' The product of necromancy, he is also known as Reaper Kayn. *'Enjel the Lyncian' *'Lamekia the Naga' *'Swrael the Stygian'